


Wenn Träume wahr werden

by vierana



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vierana/pseuds/vierana
Summary: Dies ist meine Version von einem Happy-End zwischen Sam & Jack. Ihr könnt euch auf eine richtig kitschige Liebesgeschichte gefasst machen :)





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe die Geschichte vor einigen Jahren verfasst, als ich gerade erst mit dem Schreiben begonnen hatte. Einige Satzstellungen wirken daher etwas exotisch, allerdings wollte ich mein ursprüngliches Werk beibehalten, weshalb es alles andere als perfekt ist, jedoch für mich den Charakter von damals wiederspiegelt.

KAPITEL 1  
  
  
Sie war einfach nicht der Naturmensch. Was ironisch klingt, denn sie war ständig draußen. In dichten Wäldern, in kleinen landwirtschaftlich geprägten Dörfern, sogar unendliche Wüsten und eiskalte verschneite Berge hatte sie zur Genüge gesehen. Ihr machte das nichts aus, sie war daran gewöhnt. Früher als Kind, war sie zusammen mit ihren Bruder und einigen Nachbarskindern ständig in der freien Natur unterwegs. Sie erkundeten zusammen die Gegend, beobachteten Tiere, oder spielten Kriegsspiele mit selbstgebastelten Holzwaffen im nahegelegenen Waldstück. Aber nun gehörte das draußen Herumschleichen und Erforschen zu ihrem Beruf. Gerade deshalb war sie froh, wenn sie sich in der Freizeit in ihr Labor zurückziehen konnte, um sich ihren Forschungen zu widmen, oder wenn sie völlig erschöpft war auch mal auf der Couch einen gemütlichen Filmabend einlegen konnte. Aber draußen in den Bergen an einem See angeln? Zur Entspannung? Das war definitiv nicht ihre Art. Obwohl sie das als kleines Mädchen mit ihrem Vater ständig gemacht hatte. Nun hatte sie aber immer das Gefühl, dass sie diese Stunden sinnvoller nutzen könnte.

Außerdem, würde sie dann zu viel Zeit haben, darüber nachzudenken, was in den letzten Wochen vorgefallen war. Sie befürchtete schon, dass dies kein gutes Ende nehmen würde. Lieber hätte sie sich in ihre Arbeit vertieft, um das Geschehene ausblenden zu können. So war sie schon immer. Und bis dahin hatte es auch gut funktioniert. Es war eben ihre Art mit Gefühlen umzugehen, so hatte sie es auch von ihrem Vater gelernt.

 

Aber diesmal konnte Sam ihm den Wunsch nicht ausschlagen. Und sie war es General O‘Neill wirklich schuldig. Nach dem Tod ihres Vaters, hatte sie so viel zu erledigen. Jede Menge Papierkram, den Ablauf der Beerdigung und die Organisation der Trauerfeier. Zugleich war bei der Arbeit die Hölle los. Nachdem Anubis und auch die Replikatoren vernichtet wurden, gab es so viel Nacharbeit zu erledigen, dass jeder auf der Station Überstunden einlegen musste. Doch General O’Neill hielt ihr den Rücken frei. Auch wenn sie von sich aus nie darum gebeten hätte, konnte sie den Stützpunkt immer verlassen, wann immer es nötig war. Und überarbeitete sie sich wieder einmal, war er da, um ihr zu befehlen, sich endlich hinzulegen. Gott wie oft war das der Fall? Bei dem Gedanken daran, huschte ein Schmunzeln über ihre Lippen. Nach acht Jahren Zusammenarbeit kannte er sie wirklich gut genug, um zu wissen, wann sie ihre Pause benötige. Manchmal sogar besser als sie selbst. Auch wenn sie es ihm gegenüber nie zugeben würde, war sie ihm im Nachhinein immer dankbar, dass er ihr einige Stunden Ruhe verordnet hatte.

 

Und nicht nur dafür. Als der Tag der Beerdigung gekommen war, hatte er immer ein Auge auf sie. Wenn der ganze Trubel zu anstrengend wurde, hatte er sie mit seiner ruhigen Art sofort wieder auf den Boden zurückbringen können. Und nachmittags beim Leichenschmaus in Jacobs Heim, war General O’Neill nicht von ihrer Seite gewichen. Mit seinem lockeren Umgangston, kam immer etwas über seine Lippen, das sie trotz der unendlichen Traurigkeit, für einen Augenblick lang schmunzeln ließ, wodurch sie wiederum kraft sammeln konnte, um den Tag zu überstehen. Als schließlich alle Trauergäste gegangen waren und auch ihr Bruder sich verabschiedet hatte, wollte sie noch aufräumen, doch O’Neill fasste sie sanft am Arm.

»Hey, Sie müssen sich ausruhen. Die Arbeit läuft Ihnen nicht davon. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag.«

Nun da alle gegangen waren, spürte sie wirklich eine tiefe Erschöpfung. Sie lächelte ihn an, nicht darüber verwundert, dass es schon wieder besser wusste.

»Sie können mir in meiner Freizeit keine Befehle erteilen, Sir.«

Er blieb kühn, da er sich wirklich um sie sorgen schien.

»Das war kein Befehl. Nur ein Rat. Kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie nach Hause, Colonel.«

Sie nickte. Löschte die Lichter im Haus und stieg zu ihm in den Wagen. Die Fahrt verlief ohne weitere Gespräche. Sie war so müde und in ihre Gedanken vertieft, dass ihr die Stille gar nicht auffiel. Und als sie an ihrem Haus ankamen, öffnete er für sie die Beifahrertür und brauchte sie noch zu ihrer Haustür.

Sie sah ihn an. In seiner marineblauen Air Force Uniform mit all den Abzeichen, wirkte er so anders als sonst. Sie stand ihm hervorragend, auch wenn Sam wusste, dass er sich darin alles Andere als wohl fühlte. Er war keiner dieser »aufgeplusterten Krawattenheinis«; wie er es so schön zu sagen pflegte. Trotzdem konnte sie die Augen kaum von ihm lassen.

»Danke Sir… Für alles heute.«

Er schmunzelte.

»Wie gesagt, immer.«

Er legte sanft die Hand auf ihren Schulterrücken, nickte, drehte sich um und ging zurück zu seinem schwarzen GMC Pickup. Sie sah im nach und kurz bevor er einstieg, warf er ihr noch ein kleines Lächeln zu.

 

Und genau das war ihr Problem. Ihr war klar, dass es zwischen ihnen schon seit vier Jahren knisterte. Sie hegte wirklich wahre Empfindungen für ihn. Gott, wenn sie ihn nicht sogar liebte. Auch, wenn es bei ihm vielleicht anders war. Schließlich war er erst seit kurzem nicht mehr mit Kerry zusammen. Deshalb konnte sie unmöglich mit ihm zum Angeln fahren. Andererseits mochte sie es in seiner Nähe zu sein. Sam liebte es Seite an Seite mit ihm durch das Tor zu schreiten. Allerdings war es für sie nur schwer zu ertragen, dass nie mehr passieren würde. Wie oft haben sie sich umarmt und waren nur Zentimeter und einen Augenblick von einem Kuss entfernt und doch ist es nie geschehen, weil es einfach nicht sein durfte.

Bei den Missionen waren sie immer beschäftigt, jeder hatte seine Aufgabe und doch war es schön, ihn an seiner Seite zu wissen. Aber nun sollte sie in aller Ruhe in den Bergen entspannen und sich zurückhalten, ohne irgendwelche Ablenkung zu haben. Sie wusste nicht ob sie das ertragen konnte ihm so nahe zu sein, ohne den nächsten Schritt zu wagen. Ok, Daniel und Teal’C würden auch da sein. Sie waren schon öfters zu viert privat unterwegs gewesen und hatten sich beim Abendessen oder Poolbillard amüsiert, aber dabei handelte es sich nur um einige Stunden, unter vielen Menschen. Aber so? Überreagierte sie vielleicht und überdachte wieder alles? So wie sie es so oft tat. Sich vor Probleme zu stellen, wo gar keine waren? Aber daran zu ändern wäre jetzt sowieso nichts mehr. Sie war am packen und General O’Neill würde in einer viertel Stunde vor Ihrer Tür stehen, um sie abzuholen. Und dann würden sie zu viert im Flieger nach Minnesota sitzen, um dort drei Tage in seiner Blockhütte zu verbringen. _Oh Mann._


	2. Kapitel 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam & Jack treten den geplanten Angelausflug an, zudem später auch Daniel und Teal'C hinzukommen. Eine Szene kommt euch vielleicht vertraut vor ;)  
> Im Nachhinein betrachtet ist dieses Kapitel vielleicht etwas fade. Aber keine Sorge, es wird noch spannend.

Kapitel 2

 

Es klingelte und als Sam kurz darauf die Tür öffnete, stand Jack in einem schwarzen Shirt, dunkelblauen aufgeknöpften Hemd und blauen Jeans vor ihr. Ganz legere, so wie sie es von ihm erwartet hatte. Auch sie trug blaue Jeans und ein dunkelblaues Oberteil. Ihr viel auf, dass er sie kurz musterte. Als er es merkte räusperte er sich.

»Partnerlook was?«

Sie sah an sich herab und musste unweigerlich grinsen.

»Sieht so aus, Sir.«

»Sind Sie soweit?«

»Ja, ich hol nur schnell meine Tasche.«

Als sie zum Auto zurückgingen, wunderte sie sich, dass nicht Daniel, wie vereinbart alle abholte, sondern Jacks Pickup dastand.

»Wo sind die anderen Beiden?«

»Teal’C kommt erst in einer Stunde von Tschulak zurück. Die Verhandlungen haben sich verzögert und Daniel hat noch irgendetwas Archäologisches zu erledigen. Sie kommen, dann zusammen nach. Es ist doch kein Problem, wenn wir trotzdem schon mal losdüsen? So habe ich die Möglichkeit noch etwas Ordnung zu schaffen, bevor der Rest der Meute aufkreuzt.«

»Nein Sir, kein Problem.«

Was für eine Lüge. Obwohl es weniger ein Problem, sondern Unbehagen war, das sie für einen Augenblick zögern ließ.   
Es war ihr möglich stundenlang voller Selbstvertrauen über jegliche Art von Forschung, Missionsberichten und Recherchen zu reden. Und auch sonst hatte sie kein Problem mit persönlichen belanglosen Gesprächen über das Wetter oder irgendwelche Hobbys. Doch mit Jack, wie sie ihn nur in seinen Gedanken nannte, -aber es nie aufgrund ihrer militärischen Ränge wagen würde auszusprechen-, allein im Auto, im Flugzeug und dann nochmals im Auto zu sitzen und das über Stunden, war alles Andere als leicht für sie. Nicht nur weil er offiziell ihr vorgesetzter war, nein, vor allem auch weil diese eine unausgesprochene Geschichte noch immer zwischen ihnen stand. Obwohl, offensichtlich schien er aber kein Problem damit zu haben.

»Na dann, auf zum O‘Neill Mobil.« Er nahm ihr die Tasche ab und verstaute sie auf der Ladefläche, bevor sie schlussendlich aufbrachen.

Trotz seiner Position des Generals vom Stargate Center, die er gewissenhaft mit vollem Einsatz und Führungsstärke vertrat, verlor er nie seinen Humor und seine menschliche Seite. So brenzlig eine Situation auch sein mochte, er hat sie unzählige Male durch seine charismatische Art entschärfen können. Egal wie viel auf dem Spiel stand, er behielt einen kühlen Kopf und traf immer die richtigen Entscheidungen. Er setzte seine Vorhaben, konsequent durch und ließ auch nie einen Mann an der Front zurück, auch wenn er sich dabei selbst in großer Gefahr brachte oder dadurch den einen oder anderen Befehl missachtete. Nie zuvor hatte sie jemanden kennengelernt, der mental so stark und energisch und andererseits doch so ausgewogen und locker war. Und genau das war es, was ein Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch auslöste, wenn sie schon nur an seinen Namen dachte.

»Übrigens. Für unseren Flug habe ich mir etwas besonderes einfallen lassen. Jetzt da Daniel und Teal’C nicht mitfliegen, hab ich mir die gute alte F-16 ausgeborgt, natürlich die mit zwei Sitzen versteht sich. Damit sind wir in einem Wimpernschlag in Minnesota.« Während die Worte aus seinem Mund kamen, schoss sein linker Arm nach vorn, um die Geschwindigkeit zu implizieren.

»Wirklich nett… Sir.«

»Tja, man gönnt sich ja sonst nichts.«

»Und man hat Ihnen die einfach so überlassen.«

»Jap. Ich bin schließlich General.«

Während seine Augen auf die Straße gerichtet waren, konnte er aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen, wie sie ihn ungläubig musterte.

»Ach wirklich Sir?«

»Ok nicht ganz. Ich hab erfahren, dass ein Testflug geplant war und mit ein paar überzeugenden Argumenten, haben sie mir das Baby übergeben.«

»Auf diese Argumente bin ich gespannt.«

»Darf ich Ihnen leider nicht sagen. Oberstes Staatsgeheimnis.«

Er warf ihr ein verschmitztes Lächeln zu.

»Verstehe, Sir.« 

Sie hakte nicht weiter nach. Stattdessen erzählte er ihr, warum die F-16 eine so große Bedeutung für ihn hatte und die restliche Fahrt sprachen sie darüber, welche Erfahrungen sie mit Kampfjets und Flugsimulationen während ihrer Ausbildung gemacht hatten. Somit war das befürchtete Unbehagen geschichte.

Beim Flug selbst, genoss sie den bereits ersehnten Adrenalinkick. Es war zu lange her, dass sie eine solche Maschine fliegen durfte und auch wenn es keineswegs mit dem Gang durch das Stargate zu vergleichen war, so vermisste sie es doch manchmal selbst hinter dem Steuer einer solchen Kampfmaschine zu sitzen. Mit ihrem Einverständnis flog er einige Manöver. Sie hatte schon fast vergessen, wieviel Spaß diese Abwechslung mit sich brachte und mit Jack als Piloten, fühlte sie sich mehr als sicher.

»Wollen wir beim Rückflug tauschen?« Fragte sie ihn als sie am Flughafen in den Leihwagen stiegen. Er sah sie kurz verwundert an, als er feststellte, dass sie ebenso begeistert vom Flug war wie er selbst.

»Warum nicht.«, grinste er.

Die Fahrt in die Berge verlief im Gegensatz zu vorhin er ruhig ab. Sie schwiegen eine Weile, bis er die Stille brach.

»Na, schon aufgeregt?« Sie blickte ihn verwundert an.

»Gibt es dort wirklich etwas Aufregendes?«

»Natürlich. Wald… See… Mit etwas Glück einige Fische und ein paar Mücken.«

»Also sind Sie aufgeregt?«

»Man könnte eher so ausdrücken, dass ich mich freue wie ein Kind, das in den Ferien nach Disneyworld darf.«

Sie schmunzelte.

»Ihnen wird es dort sicher gefallen.«

»Naja Sir, wie Sie es mit Sicherheit bemerkt haben bin ich niemand der das -Nichtstun- genießen kann. Ich habe einfach das Gefühl, ich könnte die Zeit sinnvoller nutzen. Also damit meine ich nicht, dass sowas sinnlos wäre. Es ist mit Sicherheit ein wirklich schöner und erholsamer Ausgleich… Für Sie.« Sie kam etwas ins Stottern, da sie ihn nicht kränken wollte.

»Danke… Carter.«

»Tut mir leid, Sir.«

»Schon gut. Ich verstehe Ihre Art sich zu entspannen auch nicht.« Wobei er Entspannen mit seinen Fingern in Anführungszeichen setzte. Sie wusste genau, dass er die unzähligen Stunden meinte, die sie freiwillig in Ihrer Freizeit im Labor verbrachte, um irgendwelche außerirdischen Technologien zu erforschen.

»Naja Sir, es ist so…«

Er unterbrach sie.

»Bitte, erklären sie es mir nicht. So begeisternd es für Sie auch sein mag, ich werde es nie verstehen können.«

»Wir sind uns also einig, dass wir in diesem Punkt uneinig sind.«

»Richtig.« Nach einigen Sekunden Stille, unterbrach er diese wieder.«

»Und schon Pläne für das restliche Urlaubsmonat?«

»Naja Sir, nächste Woche fliege ich mit Cassie nach Hawaii. Janett hatte es ihr versprochen, bevor… Sie wissen schon. Und jetzt haben wir endlich die Gelegenheit dazu. Und anschließend werde ich die Zeit wohl irgendwie totschlagen. Vielleicht ein paar Bücher lesen.«

»Schon blöd, wenn man vom General einen Monat Urlaub verordnet bekommt.«

»Ja Sir. Urlaub.«

Tage an denen Sie zu viel Zeit hatte, darüber nachzugrübeln, was in den letzten Wochen alles passiert war. Nicht nur die Sache mit ihrem Vater. Nein, auch die mit Pete. Doch daran wollte sie im Augenblick keineswegs denken.

»Und Sie Sir? Was haben sie vor?

Och, das ein oder andere am Haus reparieren. Den Kühlschrank auffüllen. Das übliche eben.«

»Spannend«. Sie schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

 

An der Hütte angekommen, begannen sie damit Vorräte auszuladen, welche sie zuvor in der Stadt gekauft hatten. Als er die Tür aufschloss und sie eintrat, überkam sie ein wohliges Gefühl. Die Hütte wirkte einladend. Alles war in dunklem Holz gehalten. Der Kamin war aus in hellen Flussstein gemauert worden und die Beigen Möbel, wie Couch, Tisch und Gardinen verliehen dem Ganzen ein rustikales aber gemütliches Ambiente. Dahinter befand sich eine kleine Küche, ebenfalls in dunklen Stil, mit einer hellen Granitplatte. Klein, aber zweckerfüllend, dachte sie. Zu ihrer Linken, befanden sich zwei Schlafzimmer und zwischen den Räumen ein kleines Badezimmer, mit einer Wanne, WC und Waschbecken. Draußen auf einer Terrasse befand sich ein Tisch mit Holzbänken, sowie ein Grill, welcher im Stein gemauert schien, wie der Kamin. Sie war erstaunt, wie gut alles eingerichtet war.

»Sie haben sogar fließend Wasser?«

»Aber natürlich. Auch wenn ich naturverbunden bin, will ich nicht Riechen wie ein Höhlenmensch.«

Es gab Handtücher, Bettlaken, und sogar Putzutensilien. Strom lieferten Solarpanele auf dem Dach, und zur Not gab es ein benzinbetriebenes Stromagregat hinterm Haus. Trotzdem hatte er genügend Kerzen in der Hütte, um bei Stromausfall die gesamten Räume erhellen zu können. Langsam begann sie sich an die Umgebung zu gewöhnen, wenn sie nicht sogar Gefallen daran fand. Als sie mit der kleinen Aufräumaktion fertig waren, stellte Jack zwei Klappstühle auf den Steg vor dem Haus und holte sein Angelzeug hervor.

»Bereit?«

»Wenn Sie das sagen, Sir.«

Sie setzten sich und warfen ihre Ruten aus. Und obwohl sie sich noch nicht an den Gedanken des Angels gewöhnen konnte, überkam sie doch ein beruhigendes Gefühl, einfach nur neben Jack zu sitzen und ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er den Moment des Friedens auf Erden genoss.

»Das ist toll.«, schmunzelte Sam.

Voller Verwunderung , aber dankbar starrte er sie an.

»Hab ich Ihnen doch gesagt!«

»Nicht zu fassen, dass wir das nicht längst einmal gemacht haben.«

»Ja… Aber nicht drüber nachdenken.«

»In dem See gibt es keine Fische mehr, oder?«

»Nein.«

Sam lachte, da sie sich an die zahlreichen Erzählungen über die meterlangen Barsche hier erinnerte.

Einen Augenblick später kamen auch schon Teal’C und Daniel um die Ecke. Unverzüglich setzten Sie sich ans Ufer daneben. Daniel reichte allen ein kühles Bier. Kaum hatten sie sich setzen können, begann Jack mit einer Ansprache.

»Also, da jetzt alle hier sind, erst einmal ein großes Lob an die versammelte Runde, dass es endlich alle einrichten konnten gemeinsam hier zu erscheinen. Und nun zu einigen Regeln. Nummer eins: Ab hier und jetzt, bis zum Tag der Abreise, will ich kein Gerede über die Arbeit. Keine Goa’uld, keine Replikatoren, keine wertvollen Artefakte und kein Hightech Kram. Verstanden?

Alle sahen sich an, während es Sam schwer fiel ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

»Ich meine es ernst. Darüber können wir, uns ausführlich unterhalten, wenn wir wieder im Cheyenne Mountain sind. Und das führt mich auch schon zu Regel Nummer zwei: Wir sind hier im Urlaub, in Zivil und als Freunde, das heißt ich will auch kein Sir oder General hören. Ich will meine Freunde in meinem Urlaub nicht als Arbeitskollegen betrachten, von denen Sie befehle erwarten.« Was ironisch klang, den er listete seine Punkte in einem militärischen Befehlston auf und sah dabei Sam auffordernd an.

»Und drittens… Habt spaß, entspannt und amüsiert euch mit allem was Mutter Natur zu bieten hat.«

Damit hatte für Jack die ultimative Entspannung mit seinen Freunden begonnen.

Sam war verblüfft.

Sie wandte sich ihm zu und hakte etwas unsicher nach.

»Ich soll sie also einfach so J.. Jack nennen?«

Seine Stimme wurde sanfter.

»Aber ja, ich bitte darum… Sam. Das heißt, wenn Sie damit einverstanden sind.«

»Natürlich Sir.«

Er zog seine Augenbrauen hoch.

»Entschuldigung S… Ich meine… Jack.” Oh Gott. So einfach es in ihrem Kopf klang, war es in der Realität einfach zu schwer jahrelange militärische Formalitäten plötzlich abzulegen.«

»Sie gewöhnen sich schon dran.«

 

Der restliche Nachmittag verging wie im Flug als sie über belanglose, sowie auch grundlegende Dinge sprachen. Es hatte den Anschein, als lernten sie sich sogar noch besser kennen. Sie scherzten und lachten, bis Jack am Abend einige Stakes auf den Grill warf. Sam bereitete in der Küche den Salat zu. Dabei kam ihr ein unangenehmes Bild in den Kopf. Denn das letzte Mal, als sie Jack am Grill sah, war sie gerade bei ihm in Colorado Springs um ihre Gefühle zu beichten, als Kerry mit einem solchen Salat unerwartet auf der Veranda erschien. Das war wohl der peinlichste Moment in ihrem Leben. Genau wegen solcher Situation bevorzugte sie es sonst sich gegenüber Gefühlen eher kühn und distanziert zu verhalten.

Sie fragte sich, was genau zwischen Jack und Kerry vorgefallen war. Nach ihrer Trennung hatten sie nur kurz darüber gesprochen. Sam hatte ihm erzählt, dass Pete mit ihr schluss gemacht hätte, da sie Zweifel wegen der Hochzeit hatte und Jack erwähnte bloß, dass Kerry ihn verlassen hätte. Sie seien einfach zu verschieden gewesen. Sam hatte damals nicht nachgehakt, sie selbst wollte ja auch nicht über Pete reden.

 

Nach dem Abendessen mit anschließendem Abwasch, setzten sich alle vier wieder mit einem Bier an den See. Mittlerweile war es dunkel. Eine sternenklare Nacht. Sie beobachten den Himmel, und jeder für sich schwelgte in seinen eigenen Erinnerungen, Alle, einschließlich Sam, genossen die Ruhe zusammen mit denen sie jahrelang Seite an Seite unzählige Schlachten geschlagen hatten und sich unzählige Male gegenseitig das Leben gerettet hatten. Auch wenn sie in ihrer Freizeit sonst nicht allzu viel Zeit zusammen verbrachten, waren dies wohl die Menschen in ihrem Leben, auf die sie jede Sekunde zählen konnten.

Irgendwann etwas nach Mitternacht erhob sich Daniel, um sich zu strecken.

»So schön es hier auch ist, das Bett ruft. Die letzten Tage waren einfach zu kräftezehrend.« Mit diesen Worten, verschwand in die Hütte und dort im Badezimmer. Danach erhob sich auch Teal’C und Sam nachdem sie ihr Bier geleert hatten.

»Ich werde mich anschließend. verkündete sie.«

Als Jack keine Anstalten machte sich zu erheben, hackte Teal’C nach.

»Willst du dich nicht auf hinlegen, O’Neill?«

»Nein, ich bin noch nicht müde. Außerdem hab ich erst eine Flasche aufgemacht und ich kann auch gut allein die Natur genießen. Legt ihr euch ruhig hin.«

»Sind Sie sicher… Jack? Ich kann Ihnen auch noch Gesellschaft leisten, bis Sie ihr Bier ausgetrunken haben.«

Er sah sie an.

»Schon gut Sam. Sie sehen müde aus. Gehen Sie ins Bett.«

Sie nickte.

»Also gute Nacht.«

»Nacht.«


	3. Kapitel 3

»Es gibt noch Wunder auf dieser Welt.«, murmelte Jack leise vor sich hin. Damit meinte er, dass er, dass es ihm nach Jahren endlich möglich war, alle zusammen an dem entspanntesten Ort der Welt zu vereinen. Ungläubig schüttelte er verschmitzt den Kopf, verwundert darüber, warum sie sich immer so dagegen sträubten. Die frische Waldluft, der Mondschein, das Zirpen der Grillen, wie konnte man diese Idylle nicht verlockend finden? Am meisten freute er sich darüber, dass Carter mitgekommen war. Sam wusste, dass sie ihm mehr bedeutete, als nur eine gute Arbeitskollegin. Und er wusste, dass es umgekehrt genau so war. Also warum ist sie nicht früher schon allein mit ihm hierher gekommen? Wahrscheinlich genau deshalb. Aus Angst das etwas passieren könnte, was nicht passieren durfte. Und sie hatte wohl allen Grund zur Sorge. In dieser Entscheidung war sie besonnener als er. Sie ließ sich nicht so leicht von ihren Gefühlen einnehmen und das beeindruckte ihn. Als er sie bei der Bestattung ihres Vaters beobachtete, wirkte sie distanziert und kühn. Auch wenn sie tief mitgenommen war, hätte sie es nie gewagt in der Öffentlichkeit zu weinen. Und dass sie das geschafft hatte war bemerkenswert. So eine Frau hatte er noch nie zuvor getroffen.

Zugegeben, anfangs als sie SG1 zugeteilt wurde, war es skeptisch. Er hielt nicht viel von Wissenschaftlern, doch als er sie zum ersten mal Live im Kampfeinsatz erlebte, waren nur seine Zweifel verflogen. Er war unglaublich beeindruckt von Ihrer Stärke, Furchtlosigkeit und Sinnesschärfe. Zudem war sie nicht bloß etwas klug, sondern überragenden Verstandes. Auch wenn er wenig davon kapierte, wenn sie ihm technische Lösungswege schilderte, konnte er die Passion und das funkeln in ihren Augen sehen, wenn sie wieder mal zu einer schier unglaublichen Lösung gekommen war. Aber dabei wirkte sie keineswegs überheblich oder arrogant. Nein, sie war bodenständig und immer darauf bedacht, anderen ihre Entdeckung so einfach wie nur möglich zu erörtern. Ihre menschliche Seite war nicht weniger beeindruckend. Auch wenn die Armed Forces darauf trainiert sind, nie ein Teammitglied zurückzulassen, gab es viele unter ihnen die in Ihrer Todesangst anders entschieden und ihren eigenen Hintern retteten, als den Kameraden zu helfen. Doch Sam war anders. Genau so wie er, würde sie nie jemanden zurücklassen. Sie würde sich sofort für ihn, Daniel oder Teal’C opfern. In diesem Punkt waren sie sich sehr ähnlich. Deshalb, und weil sie ihm mehr bedeutete, als er es zulassen dürfte, hat er sich und ihr geschworen, dass er immer für sie da sein würde. Immer. Egal was passiert. Egal ob es ihr passte oder nicht. Bei der Trauerfeier bei Jacob zu Hause, wich er nicht von ihrer Seite, da er spüren konnte, dass sie einen gewissen halt brauchte. Und als es Zeit war zu gehen, war es für ihn selbstverständlich sie nach Hause zu fahren. Nie hätte er es verantwortet sie so ausgelaugt allein auf die Straße zu schicken. Die Stille im Auto war ihm nicht unangenehm. Er wusste, dass es in diesem Moment nichts zu sagen gab. Jedes Wort wäre bedeutungslos gewesen. Und als sie sich an der Haustür bedankte, wusste er, dass er das Richtige getan hatte. Gerne wäre er noch mit hinein gekommen und hätte ihr zur Seite gestanden, sie mit seinen blöden Witzen etwas aufgemuntert, bis sie in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war, doch das stand weit außer Frage.

_ Verdammt O’Neill _ , ermahnte er sich. Hör auf mit diesen Fantasien. Nicht solange sie so verletzlich ist. Irgendwann würde die Zeit da sein. Die Zeit für sie Beide. Da war er sich sicher. Spätestens als sie bei ihm zu Hause auftauchte und begann vor sich hinzustottern, was er sonst von ihr nicht gewohnt war. Er wusste worauf sie hinaus wollte, bevor Kerry in der Tür stand. Und irgendwie hätte er sich gewünscht Kerry wäre an diesem Tag nicht dagewesen. Sie war eine wundervolle Person und nachdem Sam sich diesen Pete geangelt hatte, war es für ihn an der Zeit ebenfalls das Kapitel Sam & Jack zu beenden und sein Glück woanders zu finden. Und Stacie war wirklich toll. Sie brachte ihn zum Lachen und hatte so wie er immer einen Spruch parat. Sie sah super aus und war eine sehr diplomatische und zugleich vertrauenswürdige Frau. Aber als er Sam so vor sich sah, wie sie auf ihre unbeholfene soziale Art versuchte, ihn zu überzeugen, dass das mit Pete ein Fehler war, da war Sam wieder im Focus und Kerry ganz weit weck. Pete. Jack verstand nie, warum sie mit ihm zusammen war, aber wahrscheinlich aus den gleichen Gründen, wie er mit Kerry. Sie suchte nach einem Weg endlich eine körperliche und emotionale Beziehung aufbauen zu können und mit Sicherheit war Pete kein schlechter Kerl. Aber er mochte ihn nicht. Auch wenn er sie auf seine Art auf Händen trug, verdiente sie mehr. So gern hätte er ihr all das gegeben, was sie gebraucht hätte, Er hätte den Schritt früher wagen sollen, doch er dachte sich, sie hätten alle Zeit der Welt. Und dann war da plötzlich das Summen und Pete. Und es fühlte sich an wie ein kräftiger Schlag ins Gesicht. All die unausgesprochene Magie zwischen Ihnen war wie weggeblasen und er fühlte, wie sich sein Magen verkrampfte, als sie seinen Namen das erste Mal in diesem Fahrstuhl erwähnte. Danach hatte er sich kurzzeitig ernsthaft überlegt, seinen Job zu kündigen und endgültig seinen Ruhestand anzutreten. Er hätte es noch weniger ertragen können, jeden Tag mit Ihr Seite an Seite zu arbeiten, im Wissen, dass es dieses irgendwann nie mehr geben würde. Doch die Zeit heilt bekanntlich alle Wunden und Kerry war eine große Hilfe dabei.

Doch als Sam, in seinem Garten stand, war er plötzlich wie hin und her gerissen. Er fragte sich wirklich ob Kerry die Richtige war, oder ob er seine Chance ergreifen sollte, bevor sie ein zweites Mal verschwand. Aber als Kerry eines Tages in seinem Büro auftauchte und verkündete, dass sie ihn verlassen würde, weil sie Sam nicht ewig als Konkurrenz betrachten wolle, war er verblüfft, dass seine Gefühle zu ihr so offensichtlich waren und gleichzeitig fühlte er beinah eine Erleichterung, nicht mehr vor eine Wahl gestellt zu werden. Und als sie ihm noch dieses unglaubliche Szenario vorschlug, Zivil im Stargate zu arbeiten, war er sprachlos. Er hätte Kerry dafür küssen können. Sie hatte wirklich einen Kerl verdient, der all dies an ihr zu schätzen wusste. Doch sein Herz gehörte Sam.


	4. Kapitel 4

Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sein Bier schon längst alle war, als er auf seine Digitaluhr blickte. Zwei Uhr. Er war so in seinen Gedanken versunken, dass die Zeit an ihm vorbei raßte. Doch hier draußen war Zeit relativ. Es gab keinen Zeitdruck, keine Hektik. Das beruhigte ihn so sehr daran. Er erhob sich, faltete die Klappstühle zusammen und lehnte sie an die Hauswand, dann trat er ins Haus und verriegelte die Tür. Alles war totenstill. Daniel und Teal’C schliefen im Gästezimmer und Sam hatte er in seinem Schlafzimmer einquartiert, somit blieb ihm nur noch die Couch. Er breitete sein Laken aus und ging schließlich ins Bad um sich bettfertig zu machen. Als er wieder zurück kam, setzte er sich auf die Couch und zog sein Shirt über den Kopf. Im Wohnzimmer war es warm. Sie hatten zuvor Feuer gemacht. Denn trotz eines warmen Septembertages, war es nachts ziemlich kühl in den Bergen. Jetzt war es so warm im Wohnzimmer das er wohl nicht einmal mehr eine Decke benötigen würde. Als der das Licht der Stehlampe auf dem Beistelltisch löschen wollte hörte er etwas. Es klang wie ein Schniefen oder Schluchzen. Er lauschte genauer. Es kam aus seinem Schlafzimmer. Auf leisen Sohlen schlich er sich hin und lauschte an der Tür. Sie weinte.

Was sollte er tun. Sie wollte mit Sicherheit nicht, dass er sie beim Weinen ertappte. Es wäre ich ziemlich unbehaglich. Auch wenn das aus seiner Sicht lächerlich ist, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie erst vor wenigen Wochen ihren Vater verloren hatte und zudem noch ihre Beziehung in die Brüche ging. Außerdem wollte er ihr nicht zu nahe treten. Auch wenn es ihm in der Seele weh tat, sie so zu hören, schlich er wieder zur Couch zurück. Er legte sich hin und löschte das Licht.   
Doch mit einem Ruck setzte er sich auf und knipste es wieder an.  _ Nein _ . Er hatte ihr geschworen, er würde immer für sie da sein. Egal wann, wie, wo und ob es ihr passte. Also ging er wieder zur Tür und Klopfte leise. Behutsam fragte er.

»Alles in Ordnung, Sam?«

Das Schniefen verstummte und einige Sekunden Stille folgten. Ein kurzes »Ja.« bekam er als Antwort.

»Darf ich reinkommen?« Wieder einige Sekunden Schweigen.

»Ok.«

Das gedimmte Licht, der Nachttischlampe erhellte den Raum. Sie lag mit ihren Beinen angewinkelt auf ihrer Bettdecke und starrte an die Decke. Als der die Tür öffnete drehte sie den Kopf zu ihm.

»Sie sind noch wach?«

»Ja, ich hab die Fische beobachtet. Prachtexemplare. Solche Barsche.« und hielt dabei seine Hände etwa einen Meter auseinander. Sie Lächelte und genau das war sein Ziel.

»Und alles ok, mit Ihnen?«

»Ja, ich konnte nicht schlafen und musste daran denken, wie mein Vater mich immer mit zum Angeln schleifte.« Sie sah wieder an die Decke.

»Ah, also daher das Talent. Ich dachte mir schon, dass sie nicht zum ersten Mal eine Angel ausgeworfen haben.«

Wieder huschte ein kleines Lächeln über ihre Lippen.

»Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er mir so fehlen könnte. Ich bin so dankbar dafür, dass ich die letzten Jahre, so mit ihm verbringen durfte.«, Ihre Stimme wieder unklarer, als versuchte sie die Trauer zu ersticken. Sie schloss die Augen und ohne zu Fragen trat Jack an ihr Bett und setzte sich auf die Kante.

»Ich bin froh, dass ich Ihren Vater kennenlernen durfte. Er war wirklich ein großartiger Mann.« Sie nickte und drehte den Kopf von ihm weg.

Es war offensichtlich, dass sie nicht wollte, dass er sie so zerbrechlich sieht.

»Hey, schon gut.« Es brach ihm das Herz, denn er wusste genau wie sie sich fühlte. Dabei musste er an Charlie denken. Wie immer, wenn er hier in Minnesota war. Aber jetzt war nicht der richtige Augenblick dafür. Er wollte für sie da sein. Ihr Schluchzen wurde stärker und sie konnte sich kaum noch beherrschen. Also legte er sich zu ihr aufs Bett, legte den Arm um, sie sodass sie sich zu ihm drehte. Er drückte sie an seine Brust unter seinem Kinn und streichelte ihr Haar.

 

Lange lagen Sie so da. Ohne auch nur ein Wort. Auch wenn die Situation ein trauriger Anlass war, genoss er es, ihr warmes Gesicht an seinem Oberkörper zu spüren. Er genoss jede Berührung. Ihr Rücken, der behutsam unter einem Tanktop in seiner Hand lag und ihr kurzes volles Haar, das durch seine Finger glitt. Er hielt sie bis ihr weinen verstummte. Dann sah er zu ihr hinab. Ihre Augen öffneten sich langsam und als sie merkte, dass er sie ansah, sah sie zu ihm hoch, erwiderte seinen Blick kurz und schloss die Augen wieder, um ihn ohne Vorwarnung zu küssen. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Brust aus, als er ihre Lippen auf Seinen spürte. Zögerlich, aber zärtlich erwiderte er ihren Kuss. So oft hatte er davon fantasiert, doch das übertraf jegliche Vorstellung. Gerne hätte er sie fester an sich gedrückt, doch er wagte es nicht auch nur einen Fingen zu rühren, denn er wollte den Augenblick nicht zerstören. Er spürte ihre Emotionen in dem Kuss. So viele Jahre des Wartens hatten sich in diesem Augenblick entladen. Ihre Lippen fühlten sich warm und weich an, ganz anders als die taffe Samantha die sonst ihr Erscheinungsbild prägte. Er schloss die Augen und gab sich ihren Küssen hin.

 

Doch abrupt löste sie sich von seinen Lippen und drückte ihre Hände gegen seine Brust, um sich von ihm wegzuschieben.

»Es tut mir so leid. Sir.«

»Hey, Sam.«. Er versuchte sie zu beruhigen, indem er ihre Hand nahm. Doch sie zog sie von ihm weg.

»Nein, das ist alles meine Schuld. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Ich habe uns in eine Menge Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Ich hätte nicht herkommen sollen.«

Ihre Atmung wurde schneller. Und sie setzte sich auf.

»Oh mein Gott. Was hab ich nur getan? Ich will Ihren Job nicht gefährden. Ich will meinen Job nicht verlieren. Ich liebe meine Arbeit.«

Auch er setzte sich auf, griff nach ihren bloßen Oberarmen sah ihr tief in die Augen.

»Sam, kommen Sie runter. Niemand wird seinen Job verlieren. Sie überdenken wieder alles.«

»Aber ich hätte Sie nicht in diese Situation bringen dürfen. Ich hätte Sie nicht küssen dürfen.«

Er ließ den Blick von Ihren ozeanblauen Augen nicht ab.

»Es gehören immer zwei dazu. Wenn ich es nicht gewollt hätte, hätte ich ihren Kuss nicht erwidert.«

»Aber…«

»Nichts aber.« unterbrach er sie. »Kommen Sie her und beruhigen sie sich.« Er zog sie zu sich und drückte ihren Kopf sanft an seine Schulter. Ihr Atmen wurde langsamer.

Nach diesem Kuss, würde es nicht länger hinnehmen, dass irgendwelche Regeln zwischen Ihnen stehen. Diesen Fehler, sie dadurch noch einmal zu verlieren, würde er kein zweites Mal machen.

Wieder streichelte er ihr Haar, während er sich an zurücklehnte und sie nun auf seiner Brust lag. Beide blickten in die Ferne und waren in ihren Gedanken, während er den Augenblick der Zweisamkeit endlich genießen konnte. Und als sie irgendwann einschlief, löste er sich behutsam von ihr und trat durch die Tür nach draußen. Bevor er sie schloss, wanderte ein Blick nochmals zu ihr.  _ Ein Engel. _


	5. Kapitel 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein Streit zwingt die Beiden dazu sich ihren Gefühlen zu stellen.

Sam erwachte vom Tageslicht, welches durch Jacks Schlafzimmerfenster fiel. Sie hatte gestern Nacht vergessen die Vorhänge zu zuziehen und nun wurde sie von der Morgendämmerung aus ihren Träumen geholt. Wobei sie sich an diese nicht mehr erinnern konnte, lediglich daran, dass sie auf Jacks Brust irgendwann eingeschlafen war. Noch schlaftrunken drehte sie sich um, doch sie war allein.

In diesem Augenblick wurde ihr klar was letzte Nacht passiert war. Was hatte sie nur getan? Wie konnte sie so naiv sein und ihn einfach so küssen? Ein Teil von ihr bereute es. Aber wenn sie an seine starken Arme und seine zärtlichen Küsse dachte, begann ihr Magen sofort zu kribbeln.  _ Samantha Carter Nein! Reiß dich am Riemen _ . Es war ein Ausrutscher. Wenn auch ein sehr schöner. Aber es darf einfach nicht sein. Wahrscheinlich war er verschwunden, da ihm dasselbe bewusst wurde.

Sie streckte sich und rieb sich die Augen, bevor sie aufstand und einen Blick aus dem Fenster riskierte. Nebelschleier hingen über den See, Als ihr Blick umherschweifte, entdeckte sie Teal’C der am Steg, seine Art von „Thai-Chi“ ausübte. Etwas Morgensport könnte ihr auch nicht schaden. Das würde sicher helfen, einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Schlafen konnte sie sowieso nicht mehr. Also zog sie sich ihre graue Sporthose an und über ihr Tanktop einen dunkelblauen Sportsweater. Schließlich noch ihre Sportschuhe und voilà. Leise öffnete sie die Tür und erspähte Jack auf der Couch, wie er tief und fest auf seinem Bauch schlief. Sie huschte noch kurz ins Bad. Als sie fertig war und aus dem Bad trat, viel die Tür etwas zu hastig schloss und Jack gab ein Grummeln vor sich.

»Teal’C, hab ich dir nicht gesagt, ich will dich erst wieder hören, nachdem ich meinen ersten Kaffee hatte.«, erwiderte er noch im Halbschlaf.

»Entschuldigung Sir, äh Jack. Ich bin auch schon weck. Ne Runde laufen.« 

Er stieß einen Seufzer aus.

»Carter, was stimmt mit euch beiden nicht? Ferien, schon vergessen?« Dabei stülpe er genervt sein Kissen über den Kopf.

»Tut mir leid.«, und damit war sie auch schon ins Freie verschwunden.

 

Es war kühl. Wahrscheinlich nur einige Grad über Null. Sie konnte einen leichten Hauch ihres Atems erkennen. Es sah so aus als hätte es, nachts kurz geregnet. Doch es schien schon aufzuklaren. Sie musste sich schnellstmöglich bewegen bevor es sie fröstelte. Doch vorher ging sie zu Teal’C, um ihm einen guten Morgen zu wünschen.

Langsam drehte er sich zu ihr.

»Guten Morgen Samantha.«

»Ich sehe, du hattest auch eine kurze Nacht.«

»Du weißt doch, ich brauche nicht so viel Schlaf, wie ihr Menschen. Außerdem strahlt der frühe Morgen eine gewisse Ruhe aus. Und warum bist du schon wach?«

»Vergessen die Vorhänge zu schließen. Und dann dachte ich, was soll’s. Etwas Sport schadet nicht.«, dabei deutete sie auf ihr Fenster und zuckte mit den Schultern.

»In der Tat.«

»Also, ich will dich nicht länger stören. Ich lauf dann mal los.«

»Darf ich dich begleiten?«

»Klar gerne.«

Also joggten sie los. Erst gemütlich, um warm zu werden, dann etwas schneller. Ihre sportliche Form war so gut, dass sie sich nebenher, locker unterhalten konnten.

»Ich muss zugeben, General O’Neill hatte Recht, das hat schon was. In dieser Idylle könnte ich mich ans Joggen gewöhnen.«

»O’Neills Regel Nummer 2. Kein General an diesem Wochenende.«

Sie musste lachen.

»Er ist nicht hier Teal’C.«

»Gelten deshalb seine Regeln nicht?« Sie dachte kurz darüber nach.

»Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Es ist einfach schwer, alte Gepflogenheiten abzulegen. Also gehe ich davon aus, dass du auch nicht über die Arbeit sprechen willst?«

Er sah zu ihr und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

»In der Tat.«

Sie schmunzelte.

»Schade. Ich hätte etwas Abwechslung vertragen können Aber na gut. Und wie war es auf Tschulak? Noch alles beim Alten?«

Wieder sah er sie an ohne ein Wort zu sagen an.

»Hey, es ist deine Heimat. Das hat nichts mit Arbeit zu tun.«

»Da hast du recht.«

»Na also.«

»Es ist alles noch, wie zuvor, als ich das letzte mal dort war.«

»Gut.«

Sam gab es auf, ihm alles aus der Nase ziehen zu müssen. Auch wenn sie es immer wieder amüsant fand. Doch so konnte sie sich zumindest aufs Laufen konzentrieren. Also schwieg sie und zog das Tempo etwas an. Sie umrundeten den See gänzlich, nahmen sogar noch einen Umweg etwas abseits. Sie begann es wirklich zu verstehen, warum Jack so gerne hier war. Die Ruhe, die Vögel, Wasser und Bäume. Wenn sie nicht still am Ufer sitzen musste und sich bewegen konnte, war das richtig fantastisch. Rund eineinhalb Stunden später waren sie wieder an der Hütte. Sam begann mit ihren Dehnübungen und Teal’C gesellte sich dazu.

»Ich befürchte es ist noch zu früh, um sich wieder ins Haus wagen zu dürfen.«

»Das denke ich auch.«, erwiderte er.

»General. Ich meine Jack, ist alles andere als ein Morgenmensch.«

»Ja.«

»Aber ich werd’s riskieren. Ich brauche unbedingt eine Dusche.«

Also öffnete sie die Tür. Durch das Tageslicht, draußen, kam es ihr im Wohnzimmer stockdunkel vor. Sie musste beinah alles ertasten. Also schlich sie die Wand entlang, in ihr Zimmer, um ein paar frische Sachen und ihre Toilettensachen zu holen. Gut, dass sie beim Militär das lautlose schleichen auch in der Dunkelheit geübt hatten, sie wollte Jack nicht noch einmal wecken. Also huschte sie behutsam zum Badezimmer. Bis noch schien er tief und fest zu schlafen. Doch als sie die Tür öffnete, machte sie einen Satz zurück. Im Badezimmer brannte Licht und Jack stand mit nacktem Oberkörper und einem Handtuch um seine Taille vor dem Spiegel. In der Hand einen Klingenrasierer.

»Oh mein Gott. Tut mir furchtbar leid, Sir.« Sie riskierte noch schnell einen Blick auf seinen trainierten, schön gebräunten Oberkörper und zog die Tür mit einem Rück hinter sich zu.

»Jack!« schrie er ihr durch die geschlossene Tür nach.«

Wow. Das war Peinlichkeit Nummer zwei. Es konnte nur noch besser werden. Oder?

Sie tastete sich zurück ins Zimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich, warf sich wie ein Teenager aufs Bett und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

Sie behielt recht damit, dass sie nie hätte herkommen sollen. Warum musste er auch nur so verdammt attraktiv sein? Gestern als sie auf seiner Brust lag, konnte sie deutlich fühlen, wie sich seine Muskeln darauf abzeichneten. Wenn sie ihn so sah, verursachte einfach alles an ihm eine gewisse Hitze in ihr. Seine männlichen Gesichtszüge, seine ebenso maskulinen Hände, seine große standhafte Statur. Sie mochte schon immer Männer, die um einiges größer waren als sie. Seine dezente Brustbehaarung und diesen kleinen Streifen, der vom Bauchnabel, in seine unteren Regionen führte. Sie hatte ihn gestern entdeckt und nun fragte sie sich, was sich unter dem Handtuch befand.

Oh, es war ein verdammt großer Fehler hier zu sein.

 

Vom Klopfen, an der Tür wurde sie aus ihren Fantasien zurückgeholt.

»Sie können jetzt ins Bad, Sam.«

»Danke. Jack.«, antwortete sie noch immer in einem leicht beschämten Ton.

»Und nicht vergessen abzuschließen.«

 

Sam hörte wie sich seine Schritte Richtung Küche entfernten. Noch einen Augenblick wartete sie ab, dann verschwand sie so schnell wie möglich im Badezimmer.

Als sie die Tür zum Wohnzimmer wieder öffnete, waren die Vorhänge aufgezogen und der Küchentisch gedeckt, an welchen Jack mit einer Tasse Kaffee saß.

»Mrs. Jackson und ich, wir haben Frühstück gemacht.«

»Haha Jack, wirklich witzig.«, erklang Daniels Stimme aus der Küche.

»Sie meinte, ein gutes Frühstück sei Grundlegend für einen gelungenen Start in den Tag.«

»Jack!«, ermahnte Daniel ihn. »Außerdem ist es wahr.«

»Frauen.« flüsterte Jack Sam ironisch zu.

Sie sah ihn skeptisch an. Dann brachte sie ihre Sachen ins Zimmer und setzte sich mit einer Tasse Kaffee ihm gegenüber. Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick bis auch Daniel und Teal’C folgten.

Kaum hatten sich alle hingesetzt, legte Jack los.

»Also, Regel Nummer vier: Niemand weckt Jack in solcher Herrgotts Frühe. Ansonsten werde ich diesen Fehler kein zweites Mal begehen und euch zusammen hierhin mitnehmen. Ist das klar?«

»Ja, Sir.«

»Daniel, lass das. Ich scherze nicht. Mein Schlaf ist mir sehr wichtig.«

»Ich kann ihnen gerne das Zimmer überlassen. Ich habe kein Problem damit auf dem Sofa zu schlafen.«, warf Sam ein.

»Aber ich hätte ein Problem damit.«

»Sie müssen aber zugeben, es wäre einfacher für uns alle.«

»Trotzdem keine Option.«

»Es macht mir wirklich nichts aus.«

»Sam. Nein.«, er warf ihr einen eindringlichen Blick zu, dem ein kleines Lächeln folgte.

Daniel unterbrach sie, um die Diskussion zu beenden.

»Und was steht heute auf dem Plan? Wieder angeln?«. Sein Ton war von Sarkasmus geprägt.

»Hast du etwa ein Problem damit?«

»Nein. Überhaupt nicht. Ist doch schön.«, grinste er.

»Keine Sorge, etwa eine Stunde ein stücken westwärts gibt es einen breiten Gebirgsfluss. Und stellt euch vor, sogar mit Fischen. Nach dem Regen, beißen die sicher wie verrückt. Und eine Feuerstelle gibt es dort auch. Also ist für das Mittagessen quasi schon gesorgt.«

 

Eine halbe Stunde später, machten sie sich auch schon auf dem Weg. Der Nebel hatte sich vollständig verzogen und schon jetzt war keine Wolke mehr am Himmel zu sehen. Dies würde einen warmen Herbsttag abgeben. Während sie dahin wanderten, kam es Sam vor, wie auf einer Erkundungsmission auf einen anderen Planeten, die sie so oft zusammen unternommen hatten. Es fehlte nur Militärkleidung und ihre P90.

Als sie den Fluss bereits hören konnte, dauerte es nur noch wenige Minuten, dann waren sie an einer Lichtung mit einer grünen Wiese angelangt. Wie Jack beschrieben hatte, fanden sie dort eine selbstgebaute Feuerstelle vor. Der etwa fünf Meter breite und etwa ein Meter tiefe Fluss war umgeben von massiven Stein, welcher sich über Jahrhunderte hier festgesetzt hatte. Jack, verschwendete keine Zeit damit, seine Sachen abzulegen, und seine Angelrute hervorzuholen. Dann zeigte er mit seinem Finger, etwas weiter flussaufwärts gelegene Stelle.

»Dort ist ein super Platz, schnappt euch ein paar Decken und los.«

Ohne Widerrede und mit einem Sixpack Bier folgten ihm alle wortlos.

Sie machten es sich gemütlich. Als Daniel wieder allen eine Flasche gereicht hatte, stand Jack auf.

»Es wird Zeit für eine Ansprache.« Er wartete kurz, um sicherzugehen, dass auch alle zuhörten. »Auch wenn jeder von euch mich mehr als nur einmal in den Wahnsinn getrieben, mir den letzten Nerv geraubt hat, sodass mein Geduldsfaden nur noch einem dünnen Härchen gleicht, bin ich doch froh, dass ihr heute alle hier seid. Und Gott, dieser Tag mag als Wunder in die Geschichte eingehen, dass es mir nach acht Jahren gelungen ist, SG1 hier friedvoll zu vereinen. Trotz unserer Differenzen, hätte ich kein anderes Team vorgezogen. Auf euch war immer Verlass.«

Je länger er sprach, gefühlsbetonter und ruhiger wurde seine Stimme.

»Dies ist wahrscheinlich auch der Grund, warum wir uns heute hier wiederfinden. In dieser Zeit habe ich nicht nur treue loyale Gefolgsleute kennengelernt, sondern auch wahre Freunde gefunden. Es war mir eine Ehre, euch durch die unzähligen Missionen zu führen. Und Gott ich mir fehlt es, mit euch an meiner Seite durch die Pforte zu schreiten. Obwohl es das einzig richtige ist. Ich bin wirklich zu alt für diese ganze Ballerei da draußen.«

Dabei fasste er sich an den Rücken.

»Und sollten irgendwann andere Zeiten anbrechen, an denen wir uns nicht mehr täglich am runden, ok ovalen Tisch wiederfinden, würde ich es wirklich begrüßen, wenn wir öfter ein Fläschchen zusammen köpfen würden, oder uns auch wieder hier an diesem geschichtlichen Ort wiederfinden. Ihr seid hier jedenfalls immer willkommen.« Er räusperte sich und nickte dezent. »Danke.«

Dann setzte er sich. Alle sahen, ihn gebannt an, da keiner solche Worte erwartet hatte. Bis Daniel das Schweigen brach.

»Auf uns alle. Als Kollegen und Freunde.«

»Auf uns!«, erwiderte der Rest im Chor.

 

Dann folgten vergnügliche Minuten, mit viel Gelächter, bis Jack nach einer guten Stunde ohne Fangergebnis verkündete, sein Angelglück an einer Stelle etwa hundert Meter weiter nördlich zu versuchen.

Ohne vieler weiterer Worte packte er seine Rute, eine Decke und ein Bier und zog los.

Kurz verwundert, sahen sie ihm nach.

»Ich glaube, er braucht einfach einige ruhige Minuten für sich. Schließlich haben wir ihn eine Stunde lang zugeschwatzt.«

Teal’C nickte Sam beipflichtend zu. Ihrer Stimmung tat das jedoch keinen Abbruch. Sie scherzten Munter weiter. Es vielen Sogar einige Anekdoten über vergangene erlebte. Immer wieder spähte Sam das Flussufer hoch. Sie erkannte nicht viel, da einige Sträucher im Weg standen, doch es sah so aus, als machte er auch nach eineinhalb Stunden, keine Anstalten zurückzukehren.

»Hey Leute, ich werde mal nach Jack sehen.«

»Gute Idee Sam. Allmählich sollte ihm doch langweilig werden.«

Sie schnappte sich noch zwei Bier.

 

Als sie näher kam, saß er seelenruhig da und starrte gedankenversunken aufs Wasser.

»Alles ok, Jack?«, begann sie vorsichtig.

»Aber ja doch. Warum?«

»Sie sitzen schon eineinhalb Stunden hier allein.«

»Oh, och ich genieße einfach den  Frieden und das Plätschern des Flusses. Sie kennen mich doch, es kann mir nie ruhig genug sein. Darum bin ich doch überhaupt erst hergekommen.«

»Natürlich. Hier, ich hab mir gedacht, sie haben ihrs schon sicher längst ausgetrunken.« Sie reichte ihm ein Guinnes.

»Auf Sie ist doch immer Verlass. Möchten Sie sich setzen?«

»Ja gern.«

Er rutschte ein Stück zur Seite, damit sie auch auf der Decke Platz fand.

»Sie haben ihre Angel vergessen.«

»Ich glaub ich hab hier ebenso wenig Glück. Und Sie auch nicht wie ich sehe. Aber Daniel und Teal’C waren erfolgreich.«

»Das ist doch schon mal was.«

Sein Blick verharrte noch immer auf dem Wasser. Und hingegen ihrer Erwartungen, blieb er still. Aber sie konnte ihm ansehen, dass er mehr als zufrieden wirkte. Und auch sie genoss es einfach neben ihm zu sitzen. Und deshalb erschrak sie fast, als er mit fester Stimme loslegte.

»Ich muss Sie das einfach fragen. Was war das mit Pete?«

»Wie bitte?«, darauf war sie nicht vorbereitet. Diskretion war überhaupt nicht seine Stärke.

»Na Sie wissen schon. Die ganze Geschichte, vom Anfang bis zum Ende.«

»Jack?«

»Na gut. Wenn sie es mir nicht sagen wollen… Ich wollte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten.«

»Schon ok… Ich bin nur etwas… überrascht. Aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich ihnen erzählen soll.«

»Warum er?«

»Er war nett.«

»Nett?«

»Ja. Nein. Eigentlich war er großartig. Liebevoll. Fürsorglich und als Cop, hatte er Verständnis dafür, dass ich nicht über meine Arbeit sprechen konnte.«

»Und das war es, was sie wollten?«

»Wenn es DAS gewesen wäre, wäre ich wahrscheinlich jetzt nicht hier, sondern irgendwo in den Flitterwochen.«

Er nickte. Während des Gespräches, sahen sie sich nicht an. Beide sahen den Wellen des Flusses zu.

»Und warum haben sie sich dann überhaupt eingelassen, oder viel besser warum, haben sie seine Verlobung akzeptiert?«

Sie dachte darüber nach.

»Ich war es wohl einfach leid allein zu sein. Es mag sein, dass ich nicht wie andere Frauen bin. Trotzdem bin ich auch nur ein Mensch, der sich irgendwann nach Nähe sehnt. Und Pete war der, der mir dieses Gefühl in gewissen weise geben konnte.

»Also haben Sie sich an den nächstbesten geklammert, als auf den richtigen zu warten?« 

Langsam wurde sie etwas ärgerlich und sah ihn entgeistert an.

»Was soll das denn bitte heißen? Glauben sie ich renne einfach zu irgendjemanden?«

»Natürlich denke ich das nicht.«

» Jack ich war es leid mein Leben zu vergeuden, um auf etwas zu hoffen, dass nie passieren wird. Und Pete war nicht irgendjemand. Ich habe ihn sehr gemocht. Aber leider, steht mir seit Jahren etwas anderes im Weg, dass mich am glücklichsein hindert. Aber was soll ich machen. Ein Leben lang allein bleiben? Außerdem brauchen Sie mir gar nicht so zu kommen. Was war denn das mit Kerry? Sie war wohl auch nicht die Liebe ihres Lebens? Warum war Ihre Beziehung zu Ende, kurz nachdem sie erfahren hatten, dass meine Hochzeit geplatzt war? Oder erst mal, warum waren Sie überhaupt mit ihr zusammen?«

Jack starrte sie entgeistert an.

»Sie machen mir wirklich Vorwürfe, dass ich mit ihr zusammen war? Sie waren doch diejenige, die mit Pete ankam, obwohl offensichtlich so viel zwischen uns stand.  Und nachdem ich von der Verlobung erfahren hatte, können Sie mir wirklich nicht vorwerfen, dass ich versuchte mein Glück anderweitig zu finden? Oder hätte ich auf etwas warten sollen, das nun wirklich nie mehr geschehen würde?«

»Natürlich nicht. Aber Sie brauchen mir wirklich nichts vorwerfen, wenn Sie sich auf dieselbe Situation eingelassen haben. Und glauben Sie, dass es jetzt anders ist als vorher? Wir sind immer noch in derselben Situation. An der sich so schnell auch nichts ändern wird. Deshalb kann ich das einfach nicht mehr hinnehmen. Wenn ich nicht unglücklich sein will, kann ich mich nicht an ein vielleicht klammern. Es ist Zeit loszulassen und das sollten Sie auch tun.«

In ihrer Gefühlsrage stand sie auf, und ging. Weiter flussabwärts verabschiedete sie sich von Daniel und Teal’C mit der Entschuldigung, dass sie sich nicht wohl fühle und in der Hütte etwas hinlegen wolle.

»Soll ich dich begleiten?«, bot Daniel an.

»Schon gut. Es ist nur eine kleine Magenverstimmung. Ich komm schon klar. Außerdem scheinst du einen Lauf zu haben.«, dabei zeigte sie auf den Eimer mit fünf Fischen.«

»Scheint so, also pass auf dich auf. Wir werden sicher bald nachkommen. Ich bin schon am verhungern.«

 

Hatte sie das wirklich gerade eben zu ihm gesagt? Sie war noch nicht weit von der Lichtung entfernt, da wurde ihr bewusst, was sie getan hatte. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Sie wollte einfach nur noch hier fort. Also begann sie zu laufen. Sie wollte dem Schmerz entfliehen, der sich immer weiter in ihre Brust und Kehle Bohrte und ihr beinah die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Sie sprintete so schnell sie nur konnte und als sie nicht mehr konnte, blieb sie abrupt stehen, sank auf die Knie und vergrub ihre Arme im Gesicht. Es war wie ein Damm der schon lange zu viel Last getragen hatte und nun war er gebrochen. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr halten und schluchzte.

Sie hatte es geschafft, die Magie zwischen ihnen zu zerstören und das eh schon kaum Greifbare nun endgültig unantastbar zu machen. Es war gesagt und es gab kein Zurück mehr. Die Tür zwischen ihnen war versiegelt. Schon früher gab es Momente an denen sie es kaum ertragen konnte, ihn so nah zu sehen und doch nie bei sich haben zu können, doch nun war es wie ein Dolch der sich mitten in ihr Herz gebohrt hatte. Der Schmerz war unerträglich. Jede Verletzung und jede Folter, die sie in den letzten Jahren im Kampf gegen das Böse da draußen erlitten hatte, war ein Witz im Vergleich zu dem, wie sie sich jetzt gerade fühlte. Schlimmer war es wahrscheinlich nur, als sie glaubte er sei auf jenem Planeten gestorben. Was war bloß in sie gefahren? Ok, er war wirklich zu weit gegangen. Sie beinah provoziert, doch war das wirklich ein Grund, ihn so anzufahren? Ihre Tränen liefen unaufhörlich weiter. Sie konnte nicht mehr aufstehen und musste an den Moment denken, als ihr Vater von ihr ging. Jack hatte den Arm um sie gelegt und ihr geschworen immer für sie da zu sein. Und was tat sie? Ihm die kalte Schulter zeigen. Sie hasste es so empfinden zu müssen. Ihre Trauer wandelte sich langsam in Wut, Wut über sich selbst und darüber, warum sie ihre Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Verdammt, sonst hatte sie auch über jede Situation die Kontrolle. Warum nicht das? Ihr Zorn verlieh ihr die Kraft wieder aufzustehen. Sie folgte weiter dem Pfad zur Hütte zurück. Jedoch diesmal in normalem Schritttempo. Währenddessen zwang sie sich tief ein- und aus zu atmen, bis sie sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte. Gott, sie war so… Er war so… Warum hatte Jack sie nur in diese Lage gebracht?

 

Irgendwann angekommen, schwankte sie zwischen Packen und einfach verschwinden, oder sich an den See zu setzen und sich anschließend bei Jack zu entschuldigen. So gern sie der Situation auch entflohen wäre, wusste sie, dass die zweite Option die richtige Wahl wäre. Also setzte sie sich auf dem Steg auf ihre Jacke und ließ den Blick über das Wasser gleiten. Je länger sie dort sah, desto mehr wurde ihr bewusst, wie dämlich sie sich verhalten hatte. Am liebsten hätte sie sich sofort bei ihm entschuldigt, doch die Jungs ließen auf sich warten. Sie spielte im Kopf, hunderte Szenarien ab, um bei ihrem Gespräch später die richtigen Worte zu finden, doch diese emotionale Seite war wirklich nicht ihre Stärke. Sie hoffte einfach inständig, dass sich alles noch einmal ins Lot bringen ließe.

 

Irgendwann hörte sie die Schritte ihrer Freunde. Vorne dran erblickte sie Teal’C, hinter Daniel und zuletzt Jack. Alle voll bepackt mit Angelausrüstung, und der Ausbeute des Tages. Als Daniel und Teal’C sie am Steg erblickten, machten sie erst keine Umschweife zu ihr zu kommen und Jack warf ihr nur einen kurzen Blick zu, verzog dabei keine Miene und ging zum Haus, um die Ausrüstung wegzuschaffen. Ein Stich fuhr ihr durchs Herz. Hatte sie ihn wirklich so sehr verletzt?

»Wie geht es dir?«, erkundigte sich Teal’C etwas später.

»Schon besser, danke.«

»Wir haben so einiges gefangen.« Daniel zeigte ihr die die Kühlbox mit den Fischen. »Da wäre etwas Hunger schon angebracht.«

»Danke Daniel, aber ich bin alles andere als hungrig im Moment.« Und das war nicht gelogen. Sie hätte jetzt keinen Bissen hinunter bekommen.

»Wirklich alles in Ordnung?«, er musterte sie von oben bis unten.

»Halb so wild. Wirklich Daniel.« und versuchte dabei zu schmunzeln.

»Ok, dann bleibt mehr für uns.« Daniel grinste Teal’C zu. Dieser zog die Augenbrauen hoch, sich fragend, ob er wirklich vorhatte so viel Fisch zu essen.

 

Während sie weiter am Ufer saß, schweifte ihr Blick immer wieder zur Terrasse, wo die drei zusammen, das Abendessen vorbereiteten. Obwohl Jack die gesamte Zeit am Grill stand, erspähte sie nicht einmal, dass er zu ihr sehen würde. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie es auch nicht anders verdient. Trotzdem konnte sie hier nicht ewig sitzen. Es wäre unhöflich, einfach hier zu bleiben. Also erhob sie sich und ging mit zögerlichen Schritten auf die Terrasse zu.

»Kann ich euch bei etwas behilflich sein?«

»Ruh dich ruhig aus Sam.«, meinte Daniel.

»Wirklich. Es geht schon.«

»Ist doch alles schon fast fertig. Ich hol schnell den Salat und Teal’C sucht gerade den mitgebrachten Weißwein. Der passt hervorragend zum Fisch. Dann sind wir auch schon fertig. Du kannst es dir in der Zwischenzeit gemütlich machen.«

Damit verschwand er im Haus und zurück blieben nur Jack und sie.

»Jack. Das was ich gesagt habe…«

»Schon gut Sam.« unterbrach er sie.

»Nein wirklich es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte Sie nicht…«

»Wirklich. Alles in Ordnung. Es hat mir nicht zugestanden, mich in Ihre Privatangelegenheiten einzumischen.« Während er das sagte, blieb er kühn und distanziert. Er sah sie nicht an.

»Trotzdem. Wäre es Ihnen recht, wenn wir nach dem Abendessen nochmals in Ruhe darüber sprechen könnten?«

Erst jetzt, schaute er zu ihr.

»Sicherlich.«

Sie warf ihm ein kleines Lächeln zu.

»Danke, Jack.«

 

Während sie aßen, verschwand die Sonne allmählich hintern den Berggipfeln und nachdem sie in Ruhe gespeist und anschließend den Abwasch erledigt hatten, war Abenddämmerung schon so weit fortgeschritten, dass nur noch ein orange leuchtender Streifen die Umrisse, der Berge abzeichneten. Es war ein wundervoller klarer Abend, den sie eigentlich hätte genießen sollen.

Alle vier setzten sich wieder zurück auf die Terrasse, um den Abend gemütlich bei einer weiteren Flasche Wein ausklingen zu lassen. Sowohl Sam als auch Jack versuchten sich, nichts anmerken zu lassen, um den anderen die Stimmung nicht zu verderben. Doch irgendwann hielt es Sam kaum mehr aus. Sie wollte endlich wieder mit Jack ins Reine kommen. Zwar wird es nie mehr so sein wie vorher, doch sie musste retten, was zu retten war.

»Jack, würden Sie mich an den Steg begleiten?«

Teal’C und Daniel verstummten umgehend und sahen sie verwundert an, ohne jedoch ein Wort zu verlieren.

»Natürlich, Sam.« Ohne den beiden Anderen weiter Beachtung zu schenken, standen sie auf und entfernten sich vom Tisch. Je näher sie dem Steg kamen, desto nervöser wurde Sam. All die zurecht gelegten Worte waren verschwunden. Einfach weg.

Also standen sie einige Augenblicke einfach da. Eine unangenehme Stille.

 

»Jack.«

»Sam.«

»Nein ich. Das was ich da gesagt habe. Ich wollte wirklich nicht… Also ich meine. Das war…« Sie fand einfach nicht den richtigen Ansatz.

»Sam, beruhigen Sie sich. Ich…«

Sie holte einmal tief Luft und unterbrach ihn wieder. Plötzlich war ihre Stimme ganz leise und zerbrechlich.

»Ich werde Ihnen jetzt das sagen, was damals in Ihrem Garten unausgesprochen blieb.«

»Das müssen Sie nicht.«

»Doch ich denke das muss ich. Und ich will es.«

Sie atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus.

»Mein Vater hat mir vor einiger Zeit zu verstehen geben, dass ein Job allein einen nicht glücklich macht. Und obwohl ich meine Arbeit wirklich sehr mag, hatte er natürlich Recht. Nach dem Tod meiner Mutter, hat er sich in die Arbeit gestürzt und er wollte beim besten Willen nicht, dass ich denselben Fehler mache wie er. Als ich Pete kennenlernte, war die Chance endlich auch Privat mein Glück zu finden zum Greifen nah. Doch je ernster es wurde, desto mehr wurde mir bewusst, dass mein Glück nie komplett sein würde. Mir wurde mit jedem Tag klarer, dass ich ihn nicht liebte und von demjenigen, der mir wirklich etwas bedeutete, immer weiter abdriftete. Ich kam zu Ihnen, in der dummen Hoffnung, dass sie mir diesen Fehler ausreden würden. Es hätte nicht viel gebraucht. Nur ein Wort, eine kleine Bestätigung Ihrerseits, dass es falsch war und dass der Richtige für mich, in dem Moment vor mir gestanden hatte. Ich wollte Ihnen sagen, dass es nie jemanden zuvor in meinem Leben gegeben hat für den ich so empfunden habe.« Sie sah aufs Wasser und stieß ein kurzes Lächeln aus.«

»Und wissen Sie, was die Ironie dabei war? Als mein Telefon klingelte und ich zu meinen Vater gerast bin und an seinem Bett saß, wissen Sie was er zu mir gesagt hat?« Sie wartete keine Antwort ab.

»Er meinte, Regeln sollten mir nicht beim glücklichsein im Weg stehen. Er hat es längst gewusst. Er mochte Pete nicht. Aber nicht weil er ein schlechter Kerl wäre. Nein weil er genau wusste, dass er nicht derjenige war, bei dem ich glücklich sein würde. Er wusste, es teilweise besser als ich selbst. Ich erzähle Ihnen das, um Ihnen zu verdeutlichen, wie viel Sie mir wirklich bedeuten. Und das es mir unendlich Leid tut, was ich heute zu Ihnen gesagt habe. Aber trotzdem, wird es nichts daran ändern. Ich weiß nur nicht wie ich es schaffen kann, weiter an ihrer Seite zu arbeiten, sie täglich zu sehen. Ich glaube, das kann ich auf Dauer nicht ertragen.

Sie wandte sich von ihm ab, um sich eine Träne aus dem Auge zu wischen. Jack starrte in über das Wasser in die dunkle Nacht, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben. Während sie in sich hinein schluchzte, blieb er einfach nur da stehen. Minuten vergingen, ohne ein Wort zwischen Ihnen.

»Sam… Ich werde kündigen.«

Verweint drehte sie sich abrupt zu ihm.

»Wie bitte? Nein! Das war es jetzt wirklich nicht, was ich bezwecken wollte, Sir. Das dürfen Sie nicht. Nicht meinetwegen.«

»Sam. Mein Entschluss stand schon vorher fest. Ich hätte es Ihnen gerne heute Abend unter etwas anderen Umständen gesagt. Aber das ändert sowieso nicht das Geringste.«

Sie war sprachlos.

»Ich verstehe nicht ganz.«

»Naja, ich hatte soeben etwas wie ein Déjà-vu. Wissen Sie was Kerry zu mir sagte, als sie mit mir Schluss machte? Sie werden lachen.«

Seine Stimme klang ironisch als Sam ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.

»Als sie bei mir im Garten waren, hat Kerry erkannt, dass Sie mir offensichtlich mehr bedeuten als zugegeben. Wir sind wohl nicht sehr gut darin unsere Gefühle zu verstecken.« Sam musste unverhofft schmunzeln.

»Nein, nein, warten Sie das Lustige kommt erst. Sie meinte zu mir, die Air Force sollte meinem Glück nicht im Wege stehen. Regeln, sollten mich nicht am glücklichsein hindern. Sie war diejenige, die vorgeschlagen hatte, dass ich kündigen sollte. Also dürfen Sie sich bei ihr bedanken.«

»Aber Jack, wir haben doch nicht einmal darüber gesprochen was zwischen uns ist und sie wollen allen Ernstes einfach so ihren Job aufgeben, den Sie ebenso mögen, wie ich meinen.«

Er wurde ernst und nachdenklich.

»Sam. Unabhängig davon, wie es zwischen uns weiter geht. Auch wenn Sie mir heute den Laufpass geben, um meinen Job zu retten, wird Ihnen das nicht gelingen. Erstens war ich schon so gut wie in Rente und kann mich sicherlich wieder an den Gedanken gewöhnen und zweitens kann ich es genau so wenig ertragen wie Sie, jeden Tag Seite an Seite mit Ihnen zu arbeiten und zusehen, wie sie durch das Tor gehen, ohne vorher… Na sie wissen schon. Und deshalb werde ich gehen. Denn es ist einfacher damit abzuschließen, wenn ich nicht jeden Tag ihre wundervollen großen blauen Augen sehe oder ihr herzliches Lächeln meinen Tag erhellt. Aber wenn ich es mir aussuchen könnte, würde ich lieber mit dem Gedanken gehen, dass Sie da draußen auf mich warten und wir dem was so offensichtlich schon zwischen uns ist, eine Chance geben. Ich werde nicht noch einmal warten und riskieren Sie an einen Anderen zu verlieren.«

Sam war vollkommen überwältigt. Damit hätte sie am allerwenigsten gerechnet. Sie blieb stumm und starrte wieder auf dem vom Mondlicht schimmernden See. Jack tat es ihr gleich. Für den Augenblick war alles gesagt.

Und als Sam etwas kühl wurde und sie die Arme vor Ihrer Brust verschränkte. Zog Jack sie an sich und legte den Arm um sie.

»Ich möchte, dass Sie bei mir sind.«, dann lehnte er sich zu ihr und küsste sie.

 

Diese Lippen. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie sie noch einmal spüren würde. Ohne zu zögern, erwiderte sie seinen Kuss. Er war so zärtlich und einfühlsam. Als sie ihre Augen schloss konnte sie die Leidenschaft in jeder einzelnen Berührung spüren. Dezent spürte sie seinen Atem in ihm. Seine Wärme, verursachte ein Kribbeln in ihr. Mit einem Mal war ihr überhaupt nicht mehr kalt. Und als er merkte, dass sie sich seinem Kuss vollkommen hingab, legte er seinen anderen Arm um ihre Taille an ihren Rücken und drückte sie etwas fester an sich. Sie legte auch ihre Hände dezent auf seine untere Rückenpartie. Er spürte ihre Brust an seiner. Sein Kuss wurde Leidenschaftlicher. Er wollte mehr von diesen sinnlichen Lippen spüren. Mehr von ihr spüren. So lange hatte er sich danach gesehnt. Nun wollte er jede Sekunde auskosten.

Sie kam sich vor, wie in einem ihrer Träume. Doch es fühlte sich tausendmal besser an. Als er sie zu sich zog, und sie seinen trainierten Körper an ihrem spürte, verschlug es ihr für einen Moment dem Atem. Seine plötzliche Leidenschaft, ließen ihr Kribbeln beinah eskalieren. Die Art wie er sie festhielt, ließen ihn noch männlicher und stärker erscheinen. Seine Küsse, waren lang, so als wollte er den Moment der Unendlichkeit widmen.

 

Als ein kühler Windhauch ihren Nacken streifte, erschauderte sie kurz. Was ihn offensichtlich veranlasste seinen Kuss zu beenden.  _ Verdammt _ .

 

»Wir sollten reingehen. Das Kaminfeuer wird dich aufwärmen. Sie nickte und folgte ihm wortlos Richtung Blockhütte. Ihnen fiel auf, dass Daniel und Teal’C von der Terrasse verschwunden waren und als Jack auf die Uhr sah, war es bereits kurz vor elf.  _ Verdammt, wie die Zeit mit ihr entflieht _ . Eine Stunde fühlte sich wahrlich an wie eine Sekunde.

»Es war ein aufregender Tag, sie sind sicher schon in den Federn. Oder zumindest im Zimmer. Wahrscheinlich meditieren Sie noch ein wenig oder Daniel blättert noch in einem dicken Wälzer.«, während er die Möglichkeiten aufzählte, fuchtelte er mit seinem Armen umher. Sie musste kichern, weil es so typisch Jack war.

»Was, wenn sie uns gesehen haben?«

»Oh, das haben sie mit Sicherheit. Sehen Sie, der perfekte Ausblick von der Terrasse auf den Steg.« Er demonstrierte den Blickwinkel wieder mit seinen Händen. Sam spürte die Wärme in ihre Wangen steigen. Als wäre sie beim Singen unter der Dusche ertappt worden.

»Und das macht Ihnen nichts aus?«

Er tat so als würde er überlegen.

»Nein. Wir haben ihnen eine Prima Show geboten. Wir sollten dafür Morgen echt Gage verlangen.« Sie fand es nur halb so amüsant wie Jack, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie mit dieser Aktion einmal mehr ihre Jobs riskiert hatten und es dafür auch noch Zeugen gab. Obwohl sie sich sicher war, dass die Beiden sie niemals verraten würden, war es trotzdem ein unangenehmes Gefühl. Jeder kleinste Hinweis, könnte sie vors Militärgericht bringen. Er bemerkte ihren Unmut.

»Hey, du machst dir doch nicht ernsthaft Sorgen darüber, dass dies irgendjemand erfahren könnte.«

»Doch ehrlich gesagt schon etwas. Was wenn, wieder mal unsere Gehirne angezapft werden. Dann sind wir alle vier in dem Wissen, und somit Druckmittel gegen den Feind.«

Er zog die Augenbraue hoch, verblüfft darüber, wie weit ihre Bedenken reichen.

»Wir sind etwa zehn Meter vom Steg, zum Haus gelaufen. Und Sie haben es geschafft zu so einem Szenario zu gelangen?«

»Schon vergessen, ich bin immer noch Wissenschaftlerin. Mein Gehirn, ist von derartigen Szenarien geprägt.«

»In dem Fall, wäre mein Kopf mit Sicherheit schon explodiert.«

Mittlerweile waren Sie im Wohnzimmer angelangt. Sie stellte sich vor den Kamin, um ihre Hände am Feuer zu wärmen, welches Teal’C nach dem Abendessen entzündet hatte. Jack verschwand in der Küche, um wenig später mit zwei Gläsern Wein wiederzukommen.

»Jack, ich meine es ernst. Was wenn…«

»Sam, sieh mich an.« Er stellte die zwei Gläser auf den Beistelltisch neben der Couch. Als sie sich zu ihm drehte, nahm er ihre Hände und hielt sie behutsam.

»Wollen Sie sich wirklich JETZT darüber den Kopf zerbrechen. Wir sollten den Abend genießen. Morgen haben wir noch jede Menge Zeit uns darüber zu unterhalten. Dann werden wir auch mit den beiden Unikaten sprechen, wenn Sie das beruhigt.« Dabei deutete er auf das Gästezimmer. Sie nickte. Was war nur in sie gefahren? Er wollte offensichtlich, dass der Abend für sie unvergessen blieb und sie vermasselte alles mit ihren sehr unwahrscheinlichen Theorien.

Er nahm die Beiden Gläser, reichte ihr eins und stellte sich wieder zu ihr an den Kamin. Seine Blick vertiefte sich in ihren wunderschönen blauen Augen.

»Auf uns. Sam.«

»Auf uns… Jack.« Er trank einen Schluck, ohne den Blickkontakt zu beenden und sie tat es ihm gleich. Er wusste wirklich, wie er eine Frau in seinen Bann zog. Wie viele hatte er so schon wohl um den Finger gewickelt.  _ Samantha! Das ist es, was dich jetzt beschäftigt? _ Sie nahm noch einen großen Schluck, in der Hoffnung, ihr Verstand würde aufhören zu rattern und lernen den Augenblick zu schätzen. Dann stellte sie ihr Glas auf den Tisch. Er folgte ihrem Beispiel, dann nahm er wieder ihre Hände und streichelte mit seinen Daumen sanft über ihren Handrücken.

»Mein Plan hat also funktioniert. Flüsterte er.« zog dabei einen Mundwinkel nach oben, während seine Augen wieder die Ihren suchten. Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

»Ein guter Plan.«, ihre Stimme war leise und zärtlich. Er zog seine Hände mit den ihren, vorsichtig nach hinten, sodass sie wieder ganz nah bei ihm war, gerade so, dass sich ihre Kleidung nicht berührte. Er senkte seinen Kopf und näherte sich ihren Lippen ohne sie jedoch zu berühren.

»Der Zauber der Berge.« hauchte er, bevor er seine Augen schloss und sich wieder ihren Lippen hingab. Während des innigen Kusses, wanderte seine linke Hand über ihren Arm. Ein äußerst angenehmer Schauder trat dort auf, wo seine männlichen Fingerspitzen, ihren Körper berührten. Obwohl sie einen Sweater trug, fühlte sich jeder Kontakt so intensiv an, als wäre nichts zwischen ihnen. Und als sein Daumen über ihren Hals zu ihrer Wange wanderte und sie streichelte, wusste sie, dass sie ihn nie wieder loslassen wollte. Mit seiner Zunge ertastete er behutsam den Weg in ihren Mund und als sie mit ihrer Spitze die seine ertastete, verfiel sie seiner unverkennbaren Note, gegen die sie sich sonst so sträuben musste. Wie konnte ein Mann nur so zärtlich und einfühlsam und auf der anderen Seite doch so stark, maskulin und leidenschaftlich sein? Ihre Hand wanderte über seinen Rücken und ertastete dabei jeden einzelnen Muskel. Bei seinen kurzen Haaren angelangt, ließ sie ihre Fingerspitzen sanft dadurch gleiten. Die feinen Spitzen verursachten ein Prickeln auf ihrer Handfläche. So intensiv hatte sie nicht einmal gefühlt als dieser Urgo ihre Empfindungen so verstärkt hatte, dass eine Tasse Kaffee wie ein Gottesgeschenk schmeckte. So etwas hatte sie noch nie zuvor erlebt. Während er sie mit seiner rechten Hand wieder fester an sich zog, wanderte ihre linke über seinen bloßen Arm. Sie spürte auf ihren feinen Handflächen seine männliche Behaarung, was sie noch mehr erschaudern ließ. So wie seine, endete auch ihre Hand auf seiner Wange. Die rauen Gesichtszüge, die sie sonst nur sah und nie ertasten durfte, ließen eine Wärme in ihr aufsteigen. Seine Gesichtsseite war vom Feuer beinah schon heiß und auch ihr wurde nun mehr als nur warm am gesamten Körper. Als er ihre aufsteigende Wärme fühlte, löste er sich wieder von ihren Lippen. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und lächelte. Dann griff er nach ihrer Hand und führte sie hinter ihm Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Oh Gott, was passiert da? Er wird doch nicht. Sie war noch nicht bereit dafür. Nichts hätte sie sich sehnlicher gewünscht. Doch auf einmal ging alles doch so schnell. General O’Neill zog sie in sein Schlafgemach um offensichtlich... Ihre Gedanken begannen wieder unwillkürlich zu rasen. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und um die Situation unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Vor dem Bett blieb er stehen. Er öffnete den Reißverschluss ihrer Sportjacke und streifte sie sanft über ihre Arme während er jede Berührung ihrer nackten Haut auf seiner Handfläche genoss. Obwohl sie es mehr als nur angenehm fand, versetzte er es sie beinah in eine Schockstarre, wenn sie daran dachte, was mit Sicherheit gleich passieren würde. Offenbar bemerkte er ihre Anspannung und wich einen Schritt zurück.

»Sam. Alles in Ordnung?«.

In ihren Augen standen Sorgen und er erkannte es sofort.

»Ja. Nein. Keine Ahnung, General. Äh ich meine… Jack. Das geht alles so schnell.«

»Keine Sorge. Ich will nicht mit dir schlafen.«

_ Was?  _ Sie war baff, dass er es einfach so aussprach. Obwohl, es war Jack. Allmählich sollte sie daran gewohnt sein, Diskretion war noch immer nicht seine Stärke. Und obwohl sie erleichtert war, fuhr auch ein Zug von Enttäuschung durch ihren Körper. _ Warum? _

»Also versteh mich nicht falsch. Am liebsten würde ich dir die Kleider vom Leib reißen und wir treiben es wilder, als damals in der Herrenumkleide.« Während er redete wirbelte er ihren Sweater durch die Luft und ein verschmitztes Lächeln trat in sein Gesicht. »Aber wir sollten es langsam angehen lassen. Also nicht so langsam, wie die vergangen acht Jahre, aber immerhin vielleicht ein kleines bisschen… seriöser…«, er räusperte sich.

Sie nickte und durch seine lockere und doch charmante Art, hatte sich ihr Schreck in Luft aufgelöst. Er wurde wieder leiser.

»Na komm.« Er zog sie zu sich, drehte sich und zog sie mit sich aufs Bett. «Ich will einfach wieder mit dir in meinem Arm einschlafen.«


End file.
